During slow evaporation of chloroform from a saturated CuTPP solution, placed in magnetic field, CuTPP crystals are formed on the capillary walls with planes of CuTPP molecules oriented parallel to the magnetic field. Without the magnetic field, crystals are oriented randomly. The degree of crystal orientation depends on the strength of the magnetic field reaching a maximum value at about 1000G. Magnetic alignment arises from the anisotophy of the paramagnetic susceptibility tensor delta. We were trying to employ this effect to orient lipid bilayer membranes, bicells containing a mixture of DMPC/DHPC = 3 and CuTPP. We used other planar copper and iron complexes. We hoped that we can orient membranes at X-band (3000G) similarily as others at NMR magnetic fields.